O You Sinners
by Lady Amarant
Summary: Xellos makes a proposal, Zelgadis finds something disturbing, and things get worse from there. A series of short stories based on Eliza Rickman's O You Sinners, Z/X
1. Pretty Little Head

_Boy, where's your mother? Fall down dead  
Dirty mind, dirty mouth, pretty little head _

-Eliza Rickman, "Pretty Little Head," _O, You Sinners_

Another disappointment. If Xellos burned up the manuscript in his hands, it would be too good for it. A surge of rage made his hands tighten, and Zelgadis set the papers down very carefully. Taking his anger about another wild goose chase out on something that just turned into scraps wasn't very satisfying. He already knew that. But if he were to swing his sword...

It would end right at a familiar Mazoku's smiling face. Another spike of anger ran through him at just the sight of Xellos floating before him. He held the point at Xellos's nose, battling the new wave of rage paralyzing his voice. "What do you want?" he finally ground out around strangled vocal cords, watching the grin grow only wider.

"Maa... I just wanted to see how you were doing!" The amusement on his face grew as Zelgadis's irritation did. The urge to run him through was strong, but it wouldn't solve anything. Slowly, he lowered his sword, still glaring at the Mazoku.

"That's not the only reason." Xellos never just "wanted to see" how someone was doing. "There was nothing in those manuscripts that would interest you."

Xellos tsked, holding up one finger. "I wouldn't say that, Zelgadis-san! There could be much in there I would need to know." Despite his words, he didn't make a move towards the papers. Instead, he leaned in too close, forcing Zelgadis to step back out of Xellos's space. "But I have a far more interesting prospect in front of me."

Of course. If it wasn't Lina Inverse playing his favorite toy, it would be Zelgadis Greywords. "You're that bored?"

"Mm, more that my master has a... proposition, so to speak."

The words ran through him. A- proposition? Mazoku weren't above lying to get what they wanted, and it wouldn't be a surprise if this was just something to use him, but- "What kind of proposition?"

Xellos held his hands up. "Don't sound so wary! It would benefit you." At these words, he opened one eye, spearing him with his unnatural gaze.

If he didn't come right out and say it, Zelgadis had a very hard time believing it would be for a cure. And even if he had, it would be difficult to trust he would get the information after they were done using him. "In what way?" he growled, unable to let it go. Even the slightest chance...

A tilt of his head as if listening to something, then Xellos smiled brightly. "How about we talk about this over dinner? It should be... rather enlightening." He patted Zelgadis's stone shoulder, feet hitting the ground as he lead the way. "Or at least that's what my master tells me. Personally, I think it'll just be rather tasty!"

That was enough. Zelgadis pulled his hand back, letting fire gather in his hand as he shaped one of Lina's favorite spells. "Flare Arrow!"

As expected, the spell passed through the empty air Xellos used to be in. "My, my," came his voice from above, only slightly amused. "I would be careful with those. You wouldn't want to burn the whole place down around you, would you?" Without waiting for an answer, he disappeared with a chuckle, leaving Zelgadis alone with an anger without its proper outlet. Tilting his head back and screaming only helped a little.

Very little.

* * *

It seemed the older he got, the less food he needed. Zelgadis could remember a time shortly after being forced into a chimeric state that he was ravenous, shoving food in at a pace Lina and Gourry would consider excessive. Then slowly, while he still required it, it didn't cling to him as much as it used to. After a long battle he would keep up with the two, but usually he would eat a small plate and spent the rest of the time with a cup of tea. Considering what spellcasting usually did to a body, as well as the physical activity he put himself through looking for a cure, it surprised him when even the small plate started to be too much.

Surprised, and disturbed him.

A low buzz of energy filled the room. Anticipation, something about to happen. He kept a disinterested gaze around the dining room, ready to leave if they had finally had enough of the blue rocky skinned freak in the corner. The larger cities usually didn't have a problem with it - they had seen stranger trading goods - but smaller towns like this held onto strange superstitions.

Two large men by the bar stood suddenly, their aggression filling the room, causing Zelgadis to sigh. So it began. Another room wasted. He started to leave his table when one shoved the other. "Don't you ever call her that!" he growled drunkenly, unbalanced from his own movement.

"I'll call that bitch whatever I want." The words were harder to understand, slurred as they were with drink, but as far as he could tell that's what they were. Zelgadis shook his head, not wanting to stick around for a fight over a girl. There was too high a chance they would see him and move their hatred over to him, uniting them against a common enemy. While he didn't wish to sleep yet, he did want to escape to his room.

"Humans fight over the silliest things, don't they?"

The voice next to him made Zelgadis tense and look over. Xellos sat at the table, blithely watching one of the men swing a punch. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you!" The perky voice made him grit his teeth as Xellos looked up at him, smiling. "We were to talk about this over dinner. Quite rude of you to eat first, Zelgadis-san." He turned his attention back to the fight, and hummed. "But I suppose it can't be helped. Would you like to take our talk to a more... private location?"

The strange emphasis in his voice made Zelgadis bristle. "I would like for you to go away," he informed him coolly, moving to slip up the stairs as quietly as possible. The fight would distract anyone from his movements if he went quickly enough.

Anyone but a determined Mazoku, apparently. He could hear the creak of his steps behind him, and the amused presence that could only be Xellos. Finally, just outside his door, he turned and grabbed Xellos's shirt. "What. Do you. Want?" he growled in his face.

Instead of answering verbally, a gloved hand ran over the rocks embedded in Zelgadis's face. "A proposal from my master," he told him softly. "In return for a few... odd jobs, she offers knowledge and this." Before he could breath a question, Xellos sent a weak spark of dark energy across his skin, sending it aflame in sensation. His fingers shifted gently, the burn arcing down his cheek and making him gasp. Below them, the fight screamed into a pressure around them, loosening Zelgadis's hands and forcing him to stumble back against the wall. The hand started to lift away, Xellos speaking something inconsequential. But that didn't matter as Zelgadis pulled him close, senses starting to drown under everything he felt. He could feel the spark of dark energy unfurl deep within him as he held Xellos to him, in and around and under his fingers and he wanted more of it-

Then nothing, his arms empty as he could hear the fight being forced outside. His head buzzed at the feeling, at the memory of almost being stroked from the inside out. Zelgadis looked up through his hair at Xellos, irritation worming its way through him at the calm and amused look. "You don't have to answer right away," Xellos told him cheerfully. "But do keep it in mind."

"What did you do to me?" he gasped, his skin feeling alive for the first time since his transformation. It was starting to fade, but that feeling... what was that? "What kind of proposition was that?"

"You'll find your own answers in time." A finger rose, waggling in a very familiar way. "As to what I did, well, that is a secret. I do hope you have an answer for me soon!"

The silence roared in his ears as Xellos disappeared. Zelgadis looked down at the floor, at his hands, at the body that had felt so alive under Xellos's touch and grabbed for more unthinkingly. He wouldn't- take on jobs from a Mazoku, even if it gave him answers. Even if they had information he couldn't find elsewhere. Even if he wanted to grab that priest close and devour every piece of that spark until he was full and shuddering and-

No. Zelgadis stumbled into his room, his legs not quite working yet. He would not work for the Beastmaster, no matter what.

Never.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully this will be a series of short stories based on Eliza Rickman's album O, You Sinners. This one is based on "Pretty Little Head," which has also been used as the weather on episode 45 of Welcome to Night Vale, "A Story About Them." Also, while I am canon reviewing, I uh. Just found out Evo/Revo exist. So this takes place after TRY.


	2. Cinnamon Bone

A/N: Mild emeto warning. Also, a little reminder, I've just heard of the two new series (which apparently came out years ago shows how much I pay attention), so the furthest I've seen is TRY. So this tales place after TRY.

Fun fact, "Cinnamon Bone" is the second time Eliza Rickman has been featured as the weather for Welcome to Night Vale! "The Librarian" live show is still on tour but it should be up soon, hopefully for free!

* * *

_Scratch it up and turn  
Catch a fire and burn _

-Eliza Rickman, "Cinnamon Bone," _O, You Sinners_

Fruitless searches seemed the norm now. This time, Zelgadis hadn't even found the purported shrine, time and natural events having swept it away to be lost forever. It wouldn't have mattered much - he had a feeling what had been there was nothing more than treasure Lina would have nearly had orgasmic joy over. Not even his luck, just a feeling.

There had to be something. Rezo, Shabranigdo hadn't been the strongest force in the universe. The Lord of Nightmares existed, after all. Zelgadis shivered at the memory, of Lina nearly erased from existence by that power. No, he'd look for options among the holy first, before he would look among the Mazoku and power that absolute. His mind forcibly turned from the thought, to Lina herself.

It wasn't often he went so long without hearing a new rumor about her or what she had done. Her temper usually had her blowing something up on a regular basis. Zelgadis smirked as he made his way back to town, considering this. She had at least been interesting to travel with. But her thirst for treasure didn't match with his ache for a cure, so he parted ways with her not too recently. Too bad, he reflected. He could use

_excitement interest fun amusement_

her unique look on things. She heard things in her travels he never did, usually from chasing bandits and their treasures.

There were options for him as well. Options whispered to him from a promise. Things even Lina hadn't dreamed of, secrets passed on only through the lips of demons and monsters-

_No._ He wouldn't take Xellos's offer, no matter how tempting it was. Working for a Mazokus... Zelgadis took a deep breath, turning his hood up as he heard the rumble of a cart break through his thoughts. If it wasn't for the sudden ravenous hunger spiking through his gut, he wouldn't have even bothered returning. But he needed a dinner he wasn't going to find in the woods.

Unnervingly, he had been hungry like this since Xellos had made his offer. He carefully pulled his mask up as the cart passed by, the disquieting thought lingering. After losing his appetite slowly, having it suddenly spark into existence like that disturbed him. He could match Lina and Gourry at the table now, perhaps even put them to shame. And yet-

And yet, when he slept, he still didn't feel full.

* * *

They were looking at him.

Zelgadis put his silverware down, trying to shift behind the stack of plates. The skin alone would have drawn their gaze, but the food- He twitched the end of the hood, making sure it didn't slip any. At least he hadn't gotten a room. It would have just been money wasted. His pouch was going to be substantially lighter after this as it was but he was still so _hungry._ And he could feel something on the edge of his awareness, something that he could almost taste that he wanted-

Fear pressed in around him, almost choking him. Enough of this. Coin clattered onto the table as he stood, pulling his mask around him. Zelgadis moved to leave, trying to ignore the hateful looks around him, how they gazed upon a monster like him. His eyes swept up towards the door, catching one set of eyes glaring at him with such terror and revulsion and hatred that it made his feet stutter slightly as something horrible and dark sparked inside him.

Something so hungry, so _needy_-

Zelgadis broke the gaze first, resolutely keeping his eyes on the door as his blood flamed, curling against his stone skin in panting streaks. He needed, he wanted, he had to have- what? The question rolled emptily inside him, clattering around his turmoiled mind. The pressure of their feelings held against his skin, wanting so hard to break in, to tumble into something so perfect so right so _hungry-_ He gasped into the cold fresh air, feeling his skin sing.

What Xellos had done- No, it couldn't be. He looked down at his hands, watching them shake. He had just... imagined it. Zelgadis started to leave, trying to ignore how something inside him grumbled, half full. How something uncurled within him, sparking through him darkly, making him _feel._

A curl of suspicion slowed his steps. His eyes turned to one side, catching sight of a woman pulling her son away from the door. Men in white shamanistic outfits, head and face covered, with the hair that did stick out literally shining in moonlight weren't normal he realized with no little humor. But the terror that the woman gave him when her eyes caught his, when she realized the stone set above the mask...

Zelgadis stumbled a little, his body shaking as he turned his head away. Revulsion - his, finally, his and his alone - made him gag as his feet picked up in pace. It had been stronger than anything he had felt while eating, a mother's fear for her child. And it made his skin come alive with absolute _pleasure_. The horror had wormed its way in, breaking through where hatred had not.

And for the first time since Xellos had arced that dark energy across him, for the first time since he had felt the answering spark reach hungrily for him, he felt powerful, strong, _full._

Zelgadis stumbled to a stop outside of town, shaking fingers yanking his mask down as nausea rose. The food he had so recklessly devoured rose again, not being what he had needed. Not by far. Limbs shook as his own fear and disgust filled him, dropping to his knees as he gagged on the emotion and rising food.

What- what had Xellos done?


	3. Black Rose

_Pray, baby, pray  
Over our sins _

-Eliza Rickman, "Black Rose," _O, You Sinners_

There were bandits up ahead.

They were well up the road, well out of sight. How he had known that... Zelgadis paced along the side of the road, his feet moving restlessly as hunger spiked through him. Greed pressed in around him, questioning, the dark need reaching out for it in an attempt for anything. He pressed his lips together, mentally stomping down on it as he tried to wrestle control over it. It wouldn't be a bad idea to go meet the bandits head on. Take a lesson from Lina, and strip them of any valuables they had taken from others. He'd be set for a while longer, at least. But the thought rippled pleasure through him, the idea of pain spiraling around him as they begged for a mercy not even Amelia would afford them... Zelgadis swallowed, his hands clenching harder.

A presence moved into place behind him, then a soft, irritatingly familiar laugh. "I never thought I'd see you indecisive about following your cure!"

He didn't even have to think as he turned, his fist passing through the space where Xellos used to be. The echo of him wrapped around his arm as the Mazoku tsked from his new tree perch. "That wasn't nice, Zelgadis-san. And to think I'm here to collect your answer for our proposal! It would make a person think you didn't appreciate the idea of being able to have knowledge at your fingertips whenever you wanted it."

"At a price," Zelgadis growled. "What did you do, Xellos?"

"Oh?" Xellos's smile fell into amused puzzlement, his eyebrows lifting. "Did something happen?"

"Don't play dumb!" Zelgadis stepped closer, shaking in rage and the feeling of others' greed and aggression rolling against him. "You did something when you made me that offer."

A noise of remembrance came from above. "Oh, that? Just a little taste! Looked like you liked it, hm?"

There weren't enough words to describe his anger. Zelgadis pulled his hand back, letting a Fireball gather before tossing it up, right into Xellos's face. It hit the Mazoku, and exploded with force he hadn't even seen from Lina's attempts. His arm covered his face reflexively, shielding his eyes from the heat as the spell died away. He could feel Xellos coming to rest beside him before hearing his feet hit the ground, and he turned before a single word could be uttered. "What. Did you. Do?" Zelgadis growled, his hands shaking slightly.

Xellos laughed, a hand coming up behind his head. "I wish I could take credit for this, Zelgadis-san! But that was all you." His hand came up, and the spark within him screamed to grab the power crackling along Xellos's skin as he traced the pebbles along Zelgadis's cheek. "Oh, I did help it along a little bit, but I certainly didn't _do_ anything to you that wasn't already there."

That was it. Zelgadis grabbed Xellos's shirt, shoving him against a tree. "Don't you pretend you can't take responsibility, don't-" A new wave of emotion batted against him, making him stumble into the Mazoku. Fear. Fear, anticipation, worry... there were several of them. A family. Zelgadis could feel a moan building, and Xellos slipping from his grasp. Recklessly, he shoved his body against the other's, willing him to stay, throwing whatever he could, from his body to that spark that desired the demon, to stay, to _submit_-

Xellos's eyes snapped open in shock, his lips parting as he remained pinned between stone and wood. "It can't be..."

"Take responsibility," he breathed, his hands shaking as the fear mounted. "What did you do to me?"

"So that's the power you were hiding." Xellos placed a hand on his wrist as he murmured the words. "What you are when you aren't starving yourself." He looked at the chimera with wonder, with submission. "Tell me, what is it you need?"

"What?" Those words, they made no sense. Nothing Xellos said made sense. Zelgadis pressed harder against him as the hunger within lapped happily at the mounting fear rising around them. "What do you-"

There was a sound of understanding from Xellos as one eye closed again. "You're not quite accepting it. Well then! How does it taste, Zelgadis-sama?"

The change of honorifics made him pause, confused. "How does what-"

Pain. Sharp, bright, strong, and not his. Distantly, he could hear Xellos giggle as it ripped through his brain, a soft moan spilling from his lips interrupting his words. "You weren't indecisive, were you?" he heard dimly, a pressure moving over his arms. "You could feel them too. The dark emotions, and now... oh, I've never seen a first time before." Fingers brushed his chin and he followed them, mouth seeking the spark that distantly echoed the fire burning in him. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Xellos..." Zelgadis managed to glare at him, feeling the fear mount around him, and pain roll sensuously between the waves. His eyes clenched shut as he rested his head next to Xellos, almost careless of how he could his hair stuck in the wood. "Oh L-sama..."

A hand reached between his legs, stroking upward in a sure motion. "Or is this how your human blood interpretes it?" Zelgadis slit his eyes open, lifting his head up to see the familiar irritating grin on Xellos's face. The hand cupped him firmly, rubbing him as the fear and pain and greed started to seep into his skin, filling him from the outside in a glorious shudder. His hands loosened, then fell, breath stirring purple hair as Xellos slid his hand into his pants. He couldn't- think- there was something wrong with-

"Just enjoy it," came a voice at his ear. "And let it feed."

The hunger lashed out, and for the first time he realized in a _prison_. It could eat, but never to satiety. He had to push it back down, it wasn't- he couldn't- but the pleasure started to take over everything, started to- Zelgadis groaned, digging his fingers into the tree as he felt the pain turn into shock, and despair. It filled him as surely as the pleasure, making him shudder, making him-

His mind whited out as everything met, buzzing through him, filling him, over him. Nothing existed for a while as everything fell into place, the ravenous, _monstrous_ hunger quieted, and finally faded to a happy rumble. Zelgadis opened his eyes slowly, just now realizing he had closed them, just now realizing there was nothing holding Xellos down. No reason to keep Xellos between him and the tree.

"I must thank you for letting me see this," Xellos told him cheerfully from behind him. "But after that particular show, I would recommend making a choice soon. It might seem you will be getting more offers, and I doubt you would get such generous terms as the ones my master is giving."

"What do you-" Words came slowly, floating on top of pleasure and fullness as he looked over his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

One eye opened as his finger came up, almost ready to hold the answer a secret as usual. Then Xellos said cheerfully, "Why, for the awakening of Shabranigdu's blood within you, of course!"

Cold ran through the pleasure suffusing him as Xellos disappeared. The blood of... the Dark Lord... of the one that had been sealed within his great-grandfather's eyes. No. That couldn't be. That couldn't be why-

"You're lying," Zelgadis whispered to the astral echo around him, his hands curling to fists on the tree. "You... you Mazoku, you're lying. You're _lying._


	4. Through an Aquarium

_"Good luck," said the nightmare_

-Eliza Rickman, "Through an Aquarium," _O You Sinners_

He would have to go back to town some time. Supplies were running low, rumors were running thin, and an unnatural hunger started running through his veins again. Zelgadis shook his head, trying to dislodge that thought. He wasn't feeling that hunger. He wasn't feeling a demonic need, the blood of a Shard of Shabranigdu, of Rezo the Red Priest filtered through generations then melded with a brau demon's hunger. Xellos had to have been lying, to make him think he belonged with them. It wouldn't be the first time falsehoods fell from his lips.

The demon lashed within his prison of human and golem, making his teeth grit. He had been better than ever. Faster. Stronger. It seemed like a perfect trade off, but- this needed to stop. If he found his cure, it would. He would get rid of this need, this need to devour pain and fear, and he'd be human again.

However human he really was.

Zelgadis frowned at the thought. He had been human. No matter what, he had been human. Whatever power had been locked away because of what had been sealed in Rezo and passed down through generations didn't affect his humanity.

With a sigh, he started back to town. Lastalia was at least big enough that he didn't feel worried he would be run out soon, but small enough... his hands clenched at the memory of the low buzz of fear he had felt as he had walked through the first time. He hadn't stopped there for the night, head too full of questions after what Xellos had done for him to be around more emotions pressing into him.

Speaking of things pressing into him. Zelgadis stopped, feeling the weight of a gaze. He couldn't see anyone, but that meant nothing. They could be hiding, using a spell to cloak themselves-

Or not be human. A chill ran through him as he realized he couldn't feel the intent of the stare. He couldn't feel any emotion behind it. Even if it had been a beast-person, he should have- Mazoku. It had to be. Zelgadis turned, trying to figure out where it was coming from. It had to be on this plane, right? If the Mazoku was watching from the Astral plane, he shouldn't have felt it. There was nothing in the trees, nothing around him, nothing able to hide in the small splash of water-

Wait. It hadn't rained in weeks. When had a puddle gotten there? Zelgadis pulled a hand back, readying an Elmekia Lance as a green scaled woman pulled herself out, long ears ending in fins. Her eyes speared him, unnatural sea colored and slit demonically. She took one step towards him, the puddle disappearing as she moved away. Just as he took a breath to speak the spell, she sank to her knees in supplication.

"The chimera that holds Shabranigdu's blood," she murmured, her voice in deference to the Dark Lord she served. "I bring a request from my Lady, Deep Sea Dolphin."

Zelgadis's hand fell by his side, a growl rising to his throat. So Xellos was correct. More offers. "And what would that be?"

"Set aside your alliance with the Greater Beast, Zelas Metallium, and join us."

"I don't have an alliance with the Beastmaster," he snapped out, watching her head lift in surprise. "And I don't work for Mazoku. No matter what nice things you throw at me."

Her eyes narrowed. She wasn't an incredibly powerful Mazoku - not the General or Priest, just a messenger, that was certain - but Zelgadis had a feeling she might be strong enough to resist anything lower than a Ra Tilt. "Your interactions with her General-Priest says differently," came the cool response. "We only ask that you use that blood within you when we are in dire need. In return we will give you what you require. It's been said you've been looking to return your appearance to a more human one?"

His cure. Instead of engaging in the double talk Xellos would, this messenger outright stated it. It was so close, within his fingers, and all he would have to do- "What kind of need?" he asked cautiously.

"You and Lina Inverse are acquaintances, correct? It would be easy for you to steer her away from my Lady to keep her safe, or if needed, slay her for her good." Her head tilted ever so slightly, her eyes not blinking.

Lina. At one time, it wouldn't have been a problem. Anything, anything at all, for that cure. But since meeting her, fighting alongside her- her, Gourry, Amelia, even Filia, he couldn't do it. The human that still resided in him screamed at the idea of allying himself with the Mazoku to kill his friends for a cure that might not even exist, that might just be a lie so they could use the stupid human. "And do you think I'm going to fall for that?" The growl almost took him by surprise as she stood, his hand clenching as he started to ready a spell to throw her off balance. "You almost had it. Dangle my cure in front of me, make it everything I wanted. But you pushed too far when you asked me to kill my friend."

Her hand moved slightly, a spike of ice racing for him before he could speak his spell. It took nothing to roll out of the way, but a hiss of annoyance escaped his lips. She was too fast. Not that powerful - she didn't have power behind that. But she could move quickly. More ice surrounded him, forcing him to jump up. "Elmekia Lance!" he finally shot out, hands aimed towards her. It hit her solid, causing a cry of pain and for her to stumble back...

And grin at him. Damn. He had been right. She was too fast to chant a Ra Tilt, though. If he could just have a moment-! Before he could blink, another wall of ice came at him. His hands came up, not sure he could cast the spell on time. Just anything. Anything to slow her down. Zelgadis reached inside him for anything to work, and felt the demon roar, escaping his grasp easily. It boiled over, his skin bristling with red and black energy as the ice stopped, crackling in deadly points before breaking into fine mist.

That. For the moment, he could use it. Just enough to save him. Zelgadis held a hand out, surprised as the energy gathered quickly. Too quickly, too strongly. He could try to control it, try to aim it at the Mazoku starting to backpedal, starting to escape into the Astral plane. Just fire it off, he told himself.

Except he couldn't. It kept feeding on itself, growing, enveloping him and everything in its path. For a moment, fear ran through him as memory of Lina's Giga Slave came to mind. She had been able to cast a perfect version of that spell, but the one time against the Hellmaster she had summoned the Lord of Nightmares... was he about to do the same? Could he possibly call Shabranigdu where he was by using this power? It looped around itself, feeding off the remains of the boost he had gotten from Xellos having him feed the demon so deeply. The energy engulfed him, spreading too quickly. Finally, Zelgadis could feel it wavering, nearing the end of its limits. It flickered. Nearly broke.

Then roared back to life as something hit him. Something as glorious as the pleasure rolling across his body, as a hand between his legs making him gasp and want. Zelgadis felt his eyes rolling back in his head as it filled him, the hunger in him greedily slurping it down.

But it burnt out quickly, disappearing suddenly before it could meld the same way the ecstasy could. He fell to one knee, barely noting the sudden crunch of dead ground under him as he tried to catch his breath. Blood dripped down past his eye, and he touched it warily. A stone had ripped halfway free of his skin in that, but he had mostly been protected from his own spell. The Mazoku- he couldn't tell. If she had gotten caught in the blast, she had been destroyed. It was possible she had escaped, but... he couldn't feel the echo he had felt when Xellos slipped into the Astral plane. The thought disturbed him, that the power he had been feeding had destroyed so easily.

With that thought, he stood shakily. He should just get back to town. Back to Lastalia, and clean up. He could worry about what happened later. Death crunched under his feet as he moved, a disturbing symphony of the land echoing in his ears. It stretched for further and further than he wanted, trees now splinters around him and grass crunching with each step. Soon, it should stop, and he should find the town, and a bed, and-

No. Zelgadis stopped as it hit him. These weren't splintered trees. That, over there- he made his way over, a sick feeling rising. Dirt over white, long... human bone. Once he saw the one, he couldn't stop seeing them, littered all over. And the wood around fell in a pattern, and stone, and metal-

Lastalia.

It was the only town in this direction. His muscles started trembling as he bowed his head. It spilled over his chest, bubbling up his throat, and escaped in a disbelieving chuckle. His head tilted back as the laugh grew and burbled wildly. He had done that with something he had inside him at all times. Something he had locked away since birth due to being related to someone who housed Shabranigdu.

What kind of monster had he always been?p


	5. Devil's Flesh and Bones

_Leave it on the line  
And then he'll understand_

-Eliza Rickman, "Devil's Flesh and Bone," _O You Sinners_

"Why?"

Xellos's hand paused, then pulled up over his torso. "You'll have to be more specific than that!" His hand slid back down, between his legs again as the demon howled around the human prison Zelgadis held onto so hard. A light bite on his ear pressed the Mazoku against his back as Zelgadis gripped the dresser hard, looking down at the wood.

"Why, Xellos? Why did you teleport me here? Why did you-" Irritation beat into him, not his, oh something he wanted so badly. Pleasure weakened the control he had on the demon, Xellos knew that. He had been the first to find out. Zelgadis could feel a hot tongue against his ear, making him shudder. If he had his way, he would still be sleeping under the stars, away from anything like this. Anything away from letting the demon inside feed, and reminding him of what he did to Lastalia. The instant he had been taken to this inn's empty room - Nostos, he remembered in a haze as a hand slipped under his tunic, was the closest town - he could feel the darker emotions as the hunger roared to life, greedily lapping at it all best it could.

"I couldn't have you starving yourself, now could I?" Xellos pressed a kiss to where ear met throat, lightly stroking him as he did. "You still haven't agreed to our proposition."

The proposition. If he joined the Beastmaster- "Deep Sea Dolphin thinks I already have," he gasped, head lifting slightly as the touch turned firmer.

Xellos hummed slightly, tone curious. "Does she now...?" His hands paused, then his chin rested on Zelgadis's shoulder. "Look at you," he said in wonder. Fingers came up, brushing and lifting his chin. "Hidden behind all that humanity. And oh, you still _feel_ so deeply, so humanly. But look at those eyes!"

No. Zelgadis felt himself trembling as horror - his own, this time - made his hands clench. He knew what he'd see. He didn't have to look. But finally, his eyes met his reflection's, meeting a ruby gaze when he had hoped to see a familiar sapphire. It looked more demonic than usual, more... like a Mazoku. He could feel Xellos's hips rolling against him as the lips reflected in the mirror curved into a smirk. "You're getting off on this," he managed, eyes meeting Xellos's as he opened them.

"As are you." A quick grope proved the truth of his statement, and Zelgadis doubled over with a gasp. "I choose to do this, though. It seems this is the only way to make you eat...? How strange!" Then he paused, and chuckled against his ear. "Or would mass destruction help?"

"Don't," he managed to get out, knowing Xellos knew about Lastalia. It couldn't be a secret, not after that rush of power he had sent out. The hand between his legs stroked him a few more times, then pulled back.

"But it's not satisfying! Don't worry, Zelgadis-sama. I can make it so much better." With those words - and the hint of sarcasm at the formal address even Zelgadis could hear in his hazy state, he disappeared. At a good time, as it gave him time to try to get his head back in order, pull his clothes back from their disarray...

And get hit with sudden fury as someone screamed, and foreign pain from a fight breaking out. His head dropped again as it rushed through him, body writhing in time with the beat of the emotions around him. Xellos's presence returned behind him, his naked hands sliding over his hips again, his clothing having formed into bared skin. "There! That's much better," came the purr as fingers started to slide his pants down. "You'll eat so much better like that." He could feel Xellos drop to his knees as the pants fell, hands stroking over his rear. Zelgadis tensed, the situation breaking through the pleasure of feeding so deeply. He wasn't-

Xellos hummed in understanding. "I'm a lot of your firsts!" he said happily, fingers stroking over skin as dark energy arched across it. "First to make you realize you needed to feed the demon, first to see the blood of the Dark Lord wake inside you... First to do _this_-" Here, he surged forward, and the warmth of a tongue made him gasp, undoing any control he had managed. Zelgadis spread his legs as far as he could with his pants around his ankles, the hunger inside silently begging for more. Xellos lapped at him, then pulled back as a curious finger replaced it.

He didn't take long with his fingers. Perhaps it was because it felt too good, and he had said Zelgadis still felt so much. Xellos could still get sick off too many positive emotions from him, probably. Pain lanced through him as Xellos entered him, his and others', unable to tell anymore where he started and another ended. Pain, need, anger, humiliation, pleasure- it all spiraled inside him, making him gasp. And through it all, gluttonously, the demon ate.

The hand that came around broke him over the peak, finally made his mind blank in peaceful bliss as he could feel horror and screams around him. Slowly, he relaxed against the dresser, lifting his head languidly to look at Xellos's satisfied reflection. "Are you happy?" he hissed, trying to ignore his own even more monstrous visage.

"I think you came to a death," Xellos mused, making an acidic nausea rise. "Then yes, I'm ecstatic! My Master will be so happy to hear you've-"

"I'm not working for you."

"Oh?" Xellos opened one eye, puzzled. "You haven't- oh, I see!" He raised one finger, smiling. "You mean we have to join you! Rather presumptuous, given how diluted your blood is."

How did he even- "That's not what I meant!"

Xellos finally pulled out slowly, his clothing reforming around him to cover him again. "You can't stay neutral forever. Not with what you've done. If you want your cure..." He patted Zelgadis cheerfully, smiling. "Well, at least my Master is offering to show how you can find more ideas while learning how to destroy towns when you want to!"

Zelgadis shook his head, still reeling from everything. The orgasm, the news of what brought it on, what Xellos just told him... "Just go," he growled. "Take your lies with you. Just... go."

The Mazoku bowed, almost mockingly. "As you wish."

As Xellos disappeared, Zelgadis carefully reached down and dressed himself again. Every time he heard the offer, it sounded slightly more tempting. Curing himself of the demon, of the hunger racing through him. Though, would it really? How much of it would remain now that it was awake? His hands shook as he closed his eyes, not wanting to think about it. If that had been true, then there wasn't a cure.

There wasn't a cure. Zelgadis opened his eyes, realizing. He could get rid of the hunger. Become human, no trace of golem or demon. But there would be no cure for the power that destroyed Lastalia. No cure for the lust for destruction. It was another lie. Bait.

"Damn you," he hissed, ruby eyes meeting his reflection, not sure if the words were to Xellos or the chimera in front of him. "Damn you."

* * *

A/N: If you want to read the version not edited for ff.n (it's mostly a few lines), then look at my AO3. It's linked in my profile. The one is Devil's Flesh and Bones.


End file.
